The Kumagorou Ballet
by Abarero
Summary: When Ryuichi starts missing the traditions of an American Christmas, he decides to throw a party and tell his own version of the famous Christmas time ballet, the Nutcracker. But when he starts using his friends as the cast, who knows what will happen.


Author's Notes: Haha, I revive my Gravitation fics from last year. This little jewel was inspired by being bored while out shopping and hearing an electric guitar version of the nutcracker suite. It was originally posted last year on a group/friends account the "Hyper-Fangirls-Without-Sleep"

Make sure to check out the "prequel" I wrote to it, entitled, "How the Romance Novelist Saved Christmas"

As always, please- read, review and enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------

**The Kumagorou Ballet**

The NG Production building had never had a livelier holiday season. Then again, with Nittle Grasper back together, and the three members of Bad Luck it was hard to picture anything but a lively season. The executive lounge was furnished with a variety of decorations- from an elaborate tree to candles on the fireplace's mantel. Normally Touma never liked inviting anyone into this almost entirely private part of the building, but after hearing Ryuichi -and Kumagorou- whine about how they missed celebrating an American-styled Christmas season, the C.E.O. had given in.... in hopes that it would spare his sanity from having to listen to Kumagorou "cry" anymore. Ryuichi was now bouncing around the room, a santa hat adorning his head and Kumagorou's as the special guests arrived. Of course, he invited his fellow band members- Noriko & Touma...and since he knew K-san might be missing America as well, figured why not, and invited K-san, Sakano and the three members of Bad Luck. This meant, the invitation was also extended to a certain pissy romance novelist, who Shuichi often wouldn't go anywhere without. 

As the guests arrived and took their seats around the fireplace, Ryuichi was attempting to explain the events- which K-san and Shuichi had gladly helped him with. After about 2 hours of entertainment, Ryuichi was about to burst at the sides with excitement- it was his turn next. 

"Okay!" He said jumping up. "My turn! My turn! Oh! And Kumagorou is going to help me!" He grinned widely as the pink bunny was brought out from behind his back. 

Yuki just groaned; he was on the verge of ripping his hair out. Being surrounded by this many idiots for this amount of time _had to be bad for his health. _

"Great...this will be just wonderful..." He remarked, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Shuichi's eyes went all woobly as he leaned in Yuki's face, "Awww, come on Yuki, it can't be that bad! Sakuma-san worked very hard on this." 

Suguru sat in the corner, rubbing his temples, "It can't be as bad as K-san's "Carol of the Bullets." My head is still ringing." 

The blond-haired manager fingered the trigger of his magnum, "Neh, what was that Fujisaki?"

"Nothing…" He quickly replied, afraid of what might end up with bullet holes in it if he said otherwise.

"Nah...the worst had to have been "How the Romance Novelist Saved Christmas," Hiroshi remarked, sticking his tongue out at the pink-haired lead singer. 

Shuichi shrunk into SD-angry form and began to beat Hiro on the head, "I'll have you know I wrote that for Yuki from my heart!" 

Plucking the chibi-Shuichi off Hiro, Yuki leveled the pink-haired bundle with a glare, "Idiot..." 

Finally, Shuichi returned to normal, and fell into Yuki's lap, "Yuki...you are mean." 

"And you are a bad writer," He retorted.

"Kumagorou's turn now!" Ryuichi said jumping up and down. "Kumagorou is going to tell a story, but you have to picture it in your minds or it won't work."

"What story is it?" Shuichi asked, almost as excited as Ryuichi himself. 

"Um...umm....I don't remember the name, I just remember lots of people dancing around in tutus for it...but don't worry, Kumagorou says he can tell it." With that said, Ryuichi cleared his throat and began the tale....

"Once upon a time, there was a pretty girl named...well, I can't remember her name in the story, so lets just call her Noriko." 

The purple-haired female just smiled at Ryuichi. 

"And Noriko lived in a big fancy house that had a lot of pretty decorations for Christmas up- like a really big tree and lots of presents. That's when people came to visit her family and gave her more presents...each of which she opened quickly. But the best of all came from...um...Kumagorou; do you remember that guy's name?" 

The bunny nodded in the negative. 

"Well...we can make him be...." Ryuichi surveyed the room, thinking about who to cast. "Sakano can be this guy." 

The uneasy producer just blinked and pointed to himself, as if to ask, "Who me?" 

Ryuichi nodded and continued the story, "So Sakano came to the party late, crying about how he was _soooo_ sorry for the delay. Then, he presented Noriko with her gift." 

At this point, Ryuichi began to "act" out the actions himself, "He said to Noriko: "_This was made especially for you_" and he handed her a small box. And inside the box was...was...um...a stuffed bunny!" He held up Kumagorou to illustrate the point. "But....somehow...the bunny's arm had a small rip in it." 

"Aww...what happens next?" Shuichi blurted out, unable to contain his question any longer. The older vocalist just smiled. 

"Sakano cried and begged that Noriko forgave him for the flaw. She just smiled and went to get some thread. She quickly fixed the bunny's arm and thanked Sakano for such a wonderful gift. Later that night, Noriko fell asleep on the couch with the bunny, who she had named, Kumagorou." 

"How unoriginal can you get..." Yuki mumbled. 

"Yuki, be nice." Shuichi replied. 

"But suddenly, the Christmas tree seemed to flash, and weird things began to happen. Because the evil...um...the evil..." He paused the story and thought, "The evil rival band of um...TASK had come to make sure that no one removed the curse they had placed on the toy. Noriko bravely fought, using the notes from the nearby keyboard to scare the evil ones away...and she um...she threw her shoe at...at...the lead singer's head and it broke the curse on Kumagorou." 

K-san just chuckled; he knew this was deviating drastically from the real story of the Nutcracker, but Ryuichi was having fun, and that was all that mattered. As for the others, just about everyone else had picked up that Ryuichi had begun to change the story a little once the issue of a "rival band" had come up, but Shuichi was so wrapped up in the story that he couldn't care less. 

"So then a big bang and flash and explosions happened," Ryuichi elaborated as he spun around in circles, "And then..." He held the stuffed bunny in front of him. "Kumagorou turned into...ME!" He exclaimed, grinning widely, "Wearing my Kumagorou costume of course- no da! So then I took Noriko to a magical land of...music and dancing." 

Yuki was reaching for a cigarette when he saw Touma shaking his head no, and mouthing _"Not in here._" Noting that he was still pinned down by Shuichi, the blond novelist sighed- any hopes of escape were futile without causing a scene. 

Ryuichi continued the story, becoming entirely engrossed in it, "The magical land was beautiful, full of lots of colored lights, and music, and the great Sugar-Pink-Singer who ruled the land with his shining powers. I said to Noriko, "_Come and I will let you meet the great Shuichi, a singer who uses his magical shining abilities to protect all who live here._" She nodded to me, and we entered the great musical palace." 

If it was possible, Shuichi's eyes were almost as big as his entire head and sparkling like they had never before. 

"Sakuma-san thinks I'm great..." He whispered to himself. 

"That's because he's an idiot too." Yuki mumbled in his ear. 

Shuichi stopped his googly-sparkly look and stuck out his tongue, "He is not!" he retorted before turning back towards the story.

The brown-haired singer was continuing his strange tale, as just about the entire room held in laughter at his zealous storytelling.

"Once in the palace, I presented Noriko before the Sugar-Pink-Singer and he thanked her for saving me from the curse. He said he would provide the greatest entertainment the kingdom could provide for her great deed. First, he called forth the great players of synthesizers- Touma and Suguru...who were wearing funny little squarish hats and vests." 

Both Touma and Suguru collectively blinked, and then shrugged. It was Ryuichi telling the story, so it would only be natural that something this odd would happen....then again, that didn't completely stop the blue lines and sweatdrops from forming.

"After they performed their song, Shuichi called forth K-san, who was wearing a Chinese hat and made a song out of bullet shots bouncing off things." 

K-san smirked and in his typical random English remarked, "Very _cool, Ryuichi." _

The storyteller nodded and continued the story. 

"Then came the Waltz of the Guitars- by Hiroshi." 

The guitarist just smiled. Pausing a moment to catch his breath, Ryuichi took a quick drink from the punch bowl's ladle before finishing his tale.

"Finally there was the Grande pas, a dance that the Sugar-Pink-Singer was going to do with his Cavalier...." Ryuichi looked to the person sitting under Shuichi at the moment, and his gaze was returned with a cold stare. 

"Great, now I get to be a part of this stupid story..." The blond remarked.

"The Cavalier entered- his face in a cold glare and a cigarette in his mouth. He walked up to the Sugar-Pink-Singer, and held his arms out to him. Shuichi leaped into his arms as he spun him around to the slow romantic music. As they turned around and around, a light trail of smoke from the Cavalier's cigarette was left encircling them both. The Sugar-Pink-Singer seemed to glow with radiance as he was held in his love's arms, and despite the Cavalier's cold exterior, you could tell he felt the same"

By this point, the guests were either having major sweatdrops or grinning at the two who were now dancing in the odd tale. And, although he'd never admit it, aside from uttering slurs of cuss words under his breath about why he was here with this stupid idiot and his idiot friends, a light blush was said to have been etched on Yuki Eiri's face.

"As the slow music came to an end, the Sugar-Pink-Singer leaned up and kissed the Cavalier and the entire court applauded." 

Shuichi felt a quick shift, and before he knew it, he was on the floor and Yuki was rushing towards the doorway. 

"Yuki?! Yuki wait!" He ran over and caught him by the sleeve as he was right outside the door, "Yuki...what's wrong?"

"Idiot..." The cold eyes turned and glared down at him and Shuichi finally got his answer. The typically calm and rational Yuki Eiri was blushing...and very noticeably so. 

Shuichi just grinned, "You're blushing!"

"Am not."

"Yes you are...see its right here." He said touching Yuki's cheek lightly.

"Idiot... you are too." He said, returning the gesture. It was about then, that Hiro decided to stick his head out the door.

"Eh, sorry guys...you want to be _alone_ or something?" He said, smirking knowingly.

Yuki glared, and grabbed Shuichi by the wrist, going back in before anyone else came out to torment him. Between this and the earlier fiasco with the story Shuichi had told, he was beginning to think that all musicians were out to ruin his life.

Once everyone was seated again, and Yuki had assured their silence with a firm glare, Ryuichi started back up with just as much vigor as before. 

"So Shuichi bade Noriko farewell, as she was returned to her home. She woke the next morning, finding that her bunny was still Kumagorou, and she wondered if it had just been a dream...but then...she heard the doorbell ring, and when she answered it, it was Sakano, with a brown haired man that looked vaguely familiar. The end!" 

The room applauded, with various amounts of effort, and after cleaning up what few things needed to be cleaned, the guests all said their goodbyes and headed home.

Later that night, Yuki sat on his bed looking outside and smoking another cigarette when a knock came at his door. "What do you want, idiot? Go to sleep."

"Please Yuki...it's important." 

Yuki muttered as he walked over to the door, opening it and then gaping in shock. Shuichi was wearing a very pink, very leather, tight hot pants concert outfit with various buckles and zippers. 

"The Sugar-Pink-Singer would like to request a dance with his Cavalier," Shuichi said quietly. 

Yuki blinked, as he slowly pulled the cigarette from his mouth, "Idiot."

"Please Yuki...."

"Will you let me sleep then?"

"Yes." He said meekly.

"Fine..." Yuki limply held his arms out for Shuichi to take them, but instead of dancing like that, Shuichi just nuzzled against his chest. 

"You know, it's kind of cold out there on that couch all alone...and I would..." He stopped short when he felt the arms wrap around him. 

"If you stay quiet and get out of this ridiculous outfit..." Was whispered in his ear. Shuichi pulled back slightly, but as he did, he felt two lips press against his own. Meanwhile, one of the hands pressed against his back took the liberty of getting rid of the "ridiculous outfit."

The End


End file.
